Chef for Hire
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU wanting to thank Donna for saving his life, Ed calls a company to get some help with a first date. However the person who shows up is the last person he actually wanted to see. Chap 2 up now
1. Careful what you Wish for

**Title: Chef for Hire  
****Chapter 1 – Careful what you Wish For **

**Summary:** AU wanting to thank Donna for saving his life, Ed calls a company to get some help with a first date. However the person who shows up is the last person he actually wanted to see.

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know by now read my other AU/FP stories lol there is no Sophie and no Hank, our AU couple is free to be together and I only own the idea behind that and my OC's if any – don't sue, I have no money lol the rest belongs to FP

**A/N:** Yes when Alice comes up with an idea for a M/F story idea, our AU couple is the only one currently that comes to mind. No peril in this – just some humor, angst, romance, friendship and a wee bit of crack-fic in here haha hope you all like it.

**Dedicated to fireflyangel0511**

* * *

_"Who has the shot?" Greg asks impatiently as he looks at Jules with a heavy frown._

_"No joy," Sam answers firmly. "He won't move and I can't chance it from where I'm located."_

_"Team three? Anyone? We need to end this before another cop is killed!"_

Donna looks through her scope and then over at Tom who was getting into position; her heart racing and stomach tight. "I have an idea," Donna whispers over to Tom. "Just be ready to take that shot when Barstow stands up."

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking?" Tom groans as he readies his finger.

"No because you'll talk me out of it. Greg, Tom will have the solution in about five seconds."

_"Donna, what's going on?"_

"HEY!" Donna shouts, the shooter, his hostage and Greg all looking up at the same time. "Tom now!"

"I have the solution."

_"Scorpio."_

Within seconds, the shooter had fired, Donna ducked and Tom had taken the shooter down; Ed's life being saved seconds before he would have ended up the third victim at the hands of Derek Barstow.

"What if he hit you?"

"From this distance?" Donna shrugs as she shoves her gun back into its holster and looks back through her scope; breathing a small sigh of relief when Wordy is freed and rushes to Ed to uncuff him and check him over.

"Truth. If it had been anyone other than Ed would you have done that?"

"Course," Donna retorts with an impish smile as she quickly turns away to shield her reddening complexion. "I'm just glad he's safe."

"Yeah me too," Tom gives her shoulder a small squeeze before she packs up her gear and he leaves his as is and then both head for the elevator, Tom diverting away from her as he heads for the waiting SIU sedan while Donna slowly walks toward Rachel and Gary in the SRU SUV.

She looks over at Ed as he exits the building, their eyes locking and his expression one of relief but guarded thanks. Ed Lane wasn't the kind of man to shower people with gratitude in public; even when it was his life on the line that they just saved. But the small smile and intense gaze for even a few fleeting seconds, forced her heart to beat a few notes faster and her lips to automatically curl upward.

"You know a brief yeah you saved my life and I'm okay so let's not talk about it glimpse won't cut it this time," Wordy mentions as he gets into the driver's seat; Ed slumping down into the passenger seat of the SUV as they head back to the barn after a very harrowing call. "Two cops lost their life and you were next."

"Wordy, she did her job? She'd have done it for anyone," Ed huffs as he casts a strained gaze out the window and frowns.

"Was pretty ballsy."

"She's a great cop."

"In any case you should actually say thank you."

"I will," Ed replies as he looks over at Wordy who shakes his head. "What? I'll say thank you."

"That's it?"

"You want me to recommend her for a citation for doing her job?"

"Was thinking more along the lines of something personal."

"You're married Kevin."

"Thanks for the reminder Edward," Wordy teases back.

"She saves my life and I ask her out? Too cheesy."

"Donna, thanks for saving my life. To show my appreciation I'd like to…make you dinner."

"Make?" Ed looks over in surprise before he lightly snickers. "Yes I'd like to show my thanks for her saving my life by killing her? Good plan."

"You said you took a few cooking lessons."

"It wasn't…no…I can take her out to dinner but…why am I even contemplating this?" Ed groans as Wordy lightly chuckles.

"Because I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you when the two of you think no one else is watching. Besides…everyone's talking about it."

"Everyone?" Ed arches his brows in wonder.

"Well Sam and Tom mostly but that's because they like to gossip," Wordy grins. "But they are right, we all see it."

"She's dating someone."

"That didn't last. He didn't like what she did for work. Now's your chance."

"So I'm the rebound?"

"Why do I even bother," Wordy groans as it's Ed's turn to chuckle.

They pull into the SRU parking lot but Wordy knows by Ed's contemplative silence that the latest news about someone he knows his best friend is still very much interested in is forcing a plan to be put into motion in his mind. Now he just hopes he acts on it or Ed could lose Donna to someone else; there was no shortage of men interested in the golden haired beauty.

As soon as they enter the building, Ed pulls away from Wordy and goes in search of Donna, wanting to at least offer a small thank you in person for her quick thinking that ultimately saved his life. He spies her heading into the small team three meeting room to enter her debrief notes and quickly heads for the nearly vacant room; Wordy watching with an amused but silent gaze.

"Hey…got a sec?" Ed's warm voice slightly startles Donna, quickly pulling her from her thoughts as she looks up with an inviting smile and nod of confirmation.

"Always," Donna answers with a hint of nervousness in her tone. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to say thank you. Was a tense situation but your quick thinking saved my life."

"You're welcome," Donna replies lamely, her brain giving her a silent shake. _You can face a hardened criminal and put your life on the line but you don't know how to act calmly around someone you're attracted to? I know I need help. _"Glad you came away from there unscathed considering the death toll. Did you know the two officers who were killed?"

"I knew one of them," Ed answers in truth, his brow slightly furrowing as he eases himself down into a chair opposite her. "Bill Young. He had one young son and his wife Melanie. Glad I'm not the one that has to make that call."

"It's always so hard to have to be the one to explain that a son that his father isn't coming home for simply doing his job; the wife is usually bad enough. I know it comes with the territory and such but still. Who's going to see the family, Greg?"

"Yeah he usually makes that call. I didn't know him that well so it's better if it's Greg. He's the master of the touchy-feely stuff."

"I remember the one last Easter; it nearly ripped me apart," Donna comments softly as she offers Ed a strained smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah me too," Ed adds before he frowns and then looks at her with a strained smile. "Do you want to have dinner with me, at my place? I'm cooking." He blurts out suddenly. _Wait…what? What did I just ask? Did I just offer to cook?_

"I'd love to," Donna answers in haste; her brain reasoning that mind games and playing hard to get were for young kids. They were both adults and the attraction was there. Why wait? _Besides he worked up the nerve this time, if I said no might he again? _

"Okay…great. So I'll uh…Friday at seven okay?" Ed manages weakly.

"I'll be there. Can I bring anything?"

"Well that wouldn't be fair right?"

"I don't mind, honestly. Whatever you want."

"Okay. I can't make dessert very well," Ed admits somewhat sheepishly.

"Dessert it is. Shall I surprise you?"

"Only fair since dinner will be a surprise," Ed counters almost dryly. _What on earth am I doing? I can't cook! This has disaster spelt all over it. _But before Ed's foot can sink a bit further into his mouth, Greg arrives back from his call to the families and needs to add a bit to Donna's notes before they all call it a day and the moment is broken.

Ed offers Greg a good night, giving Donna one last lingering smile before he heads into the hallway toward the locker room. "Don't even say it," he holds up his hand at Wordy's large grin as he pushes past and enters the now quiet locker room.

"What?" Wordy snickers as he follows after Ed. "She said yes right?"

"To what? Me offering a half cooked meal and it probably being her last."

"Wait…you offered to _make_ dinner or _take_ her out to dinner?"

"Make dinner…damn what the hell was I thinking, Wordy I can't cook," Ed growls as he pulls his phone and starts to search his contacts. "I got mixed up from what you said and the look on her face when I offered…I couldn't back out. Damn…maybe I can…"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for her number to text her and tell her I made a mistake and…"

"Ed, don't cancel."

"I'm not cancelling the date, only the me making it part. I can't cook and you know that," Ed groans as he finds her number. "I'll take her out instead."

"Hold on a sec," Wordy states as he snatches the phone out of his partner's hand, Ed looking at him in frustration. "She's not expecting a five star, five course meal but you did offer to cook so…"

"I'll say I was nervous, give that back Wordy," Ed warns firmly. "I can't cook and I don't want to screw up on our first date. What?"

"I have an idea."

"I hate when you say that."

"Shelly recommended this service to her friend Ronald when he wanted to impress his first date. It's called Chef for Hire."

"Pardon? I don't think so. If I have someone else there she'll….forget it I'll take her out, it'll be the same thing."

"Hold on," Wordy chuckles as he pulls the phone back. "You can request any level you want, in your case amateur and they'll come over a few days before and teach you how to cook a complete meal. Or you can hire them to make the meal for you both and you can just warm it up."

"The cooking lessons didn't work."

"You took those for yourself in a school. This is at your home and you have someone to actually cook for…that you want to see again – alive," Wordy concludes with a large grin.

"I'm gonna regret this, I know it," Ed groans as he takes his phone back. "What's the number?" Ed takes the number from Wordy, promising to call the service when he got home and after he had a bit of time to think about it. But the call helped to ally some of his fears as the administrator on the phone told him the chef would cook a meal at his skill level and then teach him how to recreate the same one a few nights later his date never knowing; a meal he could then say was home cooked, that he made and the person he cooked for would be none the wiser.

"Ah how bad will it be?" Ed mutters as he looks at the notes he had written down on the paper at his fingertips and then leans back and looks at the calendar. The chef would come by tomorrow at six, or later depending on his shift, teach him how to make a simple but elegant meal and then he'd write down all the notes and try to make it again from scratch, by himself, to impress a woman he's very much attracted to a few nights later and hope that she'll still talk to him the following day.

"What was I thinking," he groans as he fully realizes what he' s just agreed to. "I can't cook….this is going to be a disaster."

XXXXXXXX

"Ed's…making dinner and I agreed to dessert," Donna mutters to herself as she enters her quiet apartment. She closes the door and then leans against the wooden panel for a few minutes trying to process what she's agreed to do. "I agreed to make dessert. I don't make dessert…I make dinner…I can make dinner well…I can only make one type of dessert…oh damn what was I thinking?" She huffs as she pulls away and finally heads for the kitchen in the search of her own late evening meal.

Donna pulls open the fridge and stares at a few things before selecting some items to make supper with and then getting started. She glances over at the answering machine; turning on the stove to warm it before she presses play to clear the rapidly blinking light.

_"Hi Donna…this is Marie at Chef for Hire. We have a request from an amateur home cook for tomorrow night if you can make it. The schedule…fits yours so later evening. Something simple…ingredients…."_

"Damn machine," Donna groans as she tries to get all the details. She writes down the address and most of the meal request, the rest being garbled along with the name. "Dinner for two. Male cooking for a special occasion. Something simple but satisfying. No dessert. Late evening. Mr…" she groans as she looks at the time, quickly realizing it's too late to call Marie back for further details.

She places the small notepad and pen back on the table and heads into the kitchen to make her own dinner, her mind thinking back to when she first told Tom over a year ago that she had joined Chef for Hire.

_'Donna, what? Really? Since when do you cook?'_

_'When I first started with the SRU, Greg suggested I get a hobby, not related to guns or the field in any way…something I enjoy doing that will be a complete break from work and will help me distress after a tough day and add something new and exciting to my life.'_

_'You can't cook, you told me that.'_

_'When did I join SRU?'_

_'What?'_

_'I said that then. I've been with them a few years now and I meant I couldn't cook well…professionally. Difference.'_

_'Okay but…seriously you…really?'_

_She remembers laughing at her team leaders face and then nodding and continuing. 'I took night school courses and practiced for two years before I applied. Then I auditioned and got it. I've been doing it for a year now.'_

_'What? Really?'_

_'Just main meals and stuff here, still working on my dessert skills. So when someone calls the service and requests a basic home cooked meal with a simple or no dessert and I'm available then I go. I then either make it for them right there or teach them to make that meal another night. I really enjoy it.'_

_'I honestly can't…really?'_

_'Yes so stop acting so shocked. I quite enjoy it actually. I have a list of dishes I have put down that I prepare quite well and so far have gotten only positive reviews.'_

_'So…can you teach Anna how to make a really good roast?'_

She remembers giving her partner a few hints and then offering to help his wife free of charge, unless they wanted her actually come over and make dinner, but not to do it out of pity. _'I don't do it for the extra money, I do it because I love to cook and it takes my mind away to another world…but the extra money doesn't hurt either.'_

Donna thinks about her latest culinary request and knows that aside from a few pre-meeting jitters, the menu was quite simple and something she not only enjoyed making but eating as well. "Special occasion," she mutters to herself as she prepares her own dinner, "probably an anniversary."

With that thought in mind she also makes a mental note to spend a bit of time after supper researching some wine pairing suggestions just in case.

"I need to get those intermediate dessert courses started," she tells herself as she carries her plate to the table, flips on her laptop and then settles in for the rest of the evening. "Basic brownies and pies won't cut it anymore," she reminds herself as she makes another note and then allows her mind to wander. "I wonder what Ed will be making. He suggested he'd like to cook so I'm sure he's got something really fantastic planned," she ponders in interest. "I wonder if he likes brownies."

Donna slowly finishes her meal and then starts to work on the basic menu for the following evening, praying that there would be no SIU involved shooting and she'd actually be able to show up on time as promised. "I'll just show up and hope for the best."

XXXXXXXX

"So what time is the chef coming tonight?" Wordy asks as he walks up to Ed the next morning.

"Six. That is if today's a slow day. I'm already nervous and I won't even be doing much tonight but watching and writing…and trying to remember so that when I do decide to make a fool of myself on Friday I'll have something to blame."

"Your short attention span?" Wordy chuckles as he pats Ed on the back. "You're going to be fine. You requested basic right?"

"Yes basic."

"Women aren't fussy, plus I heard the last guy she dated couldn't cook either so she won't be comparing," Wordy reminds him in truth. "It's going to be fine."

"Fine…right," Ed grumbles in an undertone as Wordy watches in amusement.

"Never seen you this nervous before."

"Would rather face a gang of armed men, unarmed."

"Poor chef. You'll probably get some nerd-like guy, who's really friendly and easy to intimidate and will end up burning dinner and take all the blame."

"Poor me," Ed retorts as they head toward the team one meeting room. Ed glances down the hall just before they disappear inside, watching Donna laughing with Gary and Rachel and feeling a sense of nervous anxiety starting to cover him. But the moment they lock eyes for a few intense seconds, that anxiety slowly dissolves and a small voice reassures him that everything is going to be fine. His attention is quickly diverted back to the present, him and Wordy entering the team one meeting room and the day getting started.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you ever get nervous before these things?" Tom asks Donna as they head toward their cars in the parking lot.

"Sometimes. I think tonight's an anniversary dinner so that'll be okay. I was told a special occasion and the wanna be chef is male, so that's my best guess but could be a proposal or job promotion…anything really. I'll tell you about it tomorrow," Donna informs him, not having any idea of who's apartment she was heading to and for what special occasion she'd be teaching the chef what to cook for.

"Have fun."

"Oh I always do," she calls back as she gets into her car. She had packed most of her supplies, but would make one quick stop to the fresh market just beside the address and then hope her evening goes as smoothly as the previous ones. She takes a few deep breaths to calm a few natural nervous jitters, but tells herself that this was something fun and just to enjoy the evening adventure ahead. _It's going to be routine…piece of cake. You can do this. You enjoy this and have had success. Tonight will be no different._

"Okay everything is…" Ed talks to himself as he gets everything ready that the Chef for Hire service told him to have ready. He looks at his modest kitchen and shrugs. "Ready. I think…ah well am sure the guy doesn't care if there are placemats or not…or he'll tell me…" Ed rambles nervously as he looks at the clock and frowns.

"How bad will it be? If it turns out really bad I'll just…this better work," is the last word in his one sided conversation as a brief knock is finally heard and he knows it's time to get down to business. He heads for the door, pulling it open, expecting to see complete stranger but instead feeling his jaw drop as he stares at the last person he expected to see.

"Donna?" Ed asks weakly as his mind races in wonder. _Oh no not now! Now when I have the chef coming. How do I get rid of her? Oh damn this is a disaster!_

* * *

**A/N: ** Muwhahaha okay so this was supposed to be a one shot but it got a bit too long so I cut it in half and yes left it here on purpose hence the evil laugh at the start lol how'd you all like the start? Oh Ed what were you thinking? But now what happens? What will the first reactions be? Ed's still expecting the chef right? What happens when the truth comes out? Is the evening over? Please do review if you liked the start and thanks so much everyone!


	2. A Course for the Future

**Title: Chef for Hire  
****Chapter 2 – A Course for the Future**

* * *

"Donna?" Ed asks weakly as his mind races in wonder. _What's she doing here? It's not bad but…damn! Now the chef's going to arrive and I'll be busted. She'll know I can't cook! Can I call and cancel? Oh this is not good…not good at all. I can blame Wordy for this right? I have to tell her the truth. So busted._

"Ed?" Donna states as her jaw literally drops and she stares at Ed in utter surprise. She had faced many surprises in her career and a few in her life but none as big as when Ed opened the door and unwittingly presented himself as her new client. And for the first time, maybe ever in her professional career, whatever that might be, she was literally at a loss for words.

_Oh damn…this…this can't be. The special occasion? Was that for me or someone else? I just assumed he could cook but if it's for me…oh no he'll feel bad and then probably cancel. Maybe I can give him a way out…I'll say I have the wrong address but…oh damn not good. Can I blame Tom for this? No. Better to be honest and just see what happens. _

"Is…everything okay?" Ed finally inquires, breaking the silence before he looks into the hallway at the elevator to see who else was coming. "Sorry. Hi. Everything okay?" Ed asks again.

"Yeah everything…is fine," Donna replies with a warm smile. "Hi back. I take it this is a surprise."

"Yes but a good surprise. Just um…were you in the…do you want to come in?" Ed asks as he checks the hallway once more and then looks at her with a frown.

"Sure. Are you expecting company?" Donna asks with some confusion.

"Actually I am," Ed answers with a heavy frown as she feels her heart sink as she knows it wasn't her specifically.

"Oh okay…they told me…anyway do you want me to leave?"

"No. When they come I'll just…no please come in. It's uh…it's nothing," Ed adds in haste, telling himself he'll just tell the guy as soon as he hears the knock that it was a false alarm and they could just bill him for the trouble. _This is not good._

"I guess that explains the surprise. I'm surprised also as I figured that you wouldn't need my services."

"Sure I…wait…need what? Your services? What services?"

"Cooking services. You called for a Chef…for Hire. They did tell you a chef was coming tonight at six right?"

"It's you?" Ed retorts so fast that Donna can't help but utter a small laugh. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Ed briefly hangs his head before he steps back into his apartment and holds up his arm for her to enter. "I'm just really surprised."

"That's okay I didn't get the name of the client so this is a surprise for me also," Donna admits as Ed looks at her in remorse. "A good surprise. But if you want me to go…I can or…"

"No!" Ed blurts out once more before he offers her a small sheepish smile and takes a deep breath. "There is no other company…it was you…the chef…whatever. Donna, please don't take this the wrong way but…but when I asked you out I hadn't intended to cook dinner as in reality…I can't cook – that well. I offered in haste but Wordy told me not to back out and then told me about this service and I figured I could learn how to make something simple and edible…before Friday," he concludes with a heavy sigh. "How about this…we go out for dinner Friday night instead?"

Donna looks at the genuine distress on his handsome face and can't help but smile as she leans in closer and plants a soft kiss on his cheek, their faces lingering close together before she speaks. "I have a better idea," she starts in a whisper before she pulls back and looks at him straight in the eye. "I'm here now and I have a really nice, _simple,_ menu planned that trust me even a first timer could make. So why don't we put these fresh ingredients to good use and see how things progress and take care of tonight before worrying about Friday. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a great plan," Ed agrees.

"Besides, come Friday you might just be in the mood to cook."

"You do want to live to see Saturday right?"

"Well if I teach you right, we'll both survive the night. You up to learning something new?" She playfully wags her brows, making him finally offer a genuine smile free of nervousness.

"Always. So what do we do first?"

"Show me the kitchen and let's get started."

"Yes ma'am," Ed retorts cheekily, making Donna once again lightly laugh as they head into his modest sized kitchen. "It's not much but it should do."

"I've worked in smaller so trust me this is perfect," she compliments in truth. Donna looks at everything that he had set out, including the dressed table, complete with bottle of wine and candles. "You really pay attention to the details."

"Wouldn't have meant much if you got sick off my cooking," Ed mentions lightly. He watches her pause for a few seconds, wondering if something perhaps was wrong or out of place. "Something wrong?"

"I uh…" she stops and turns to him with a tight lipped smile. "I'm kinda nervous. I do this for strangers but…but this is different. It's not bad, it's just different."

"Want me to leave?" Ed wonders in concern.

"No…no I'm just…this will be fine. Besides you called for a Chef for a reason right? It's just that….on the way here I told myself it was a husband wanting to cook for their anniversary and then when you opened the door I uh…well I thought it was for something else…or someone else."

"No it was for you," Ed admits warmly as he leans in a bit closer. "I wanted to make a really good first impression."

"I would have been happy with spaghetti in a can," she lightly retorts.

"Disappointed I can't really cook?"

"Not at all. The fact that you went through this much trouble says more to me than you might know. I'm just glad you didn't get one of the other female chefs. They know I carry a gun," she grins as he nods in agreement.

"Trust me I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much but the purpose would have been the same. To be honest I really do want to learn."

"Okay then let's get started. We'll consider this our first official date."

"And you paid and cooked," Ed huffs as she offers him a grin. "Friday is all on me."

"The old fashioned charm just earned you a second date," she tells him firmly as it's his turn to offer her a wide grin. "But don't stress about that now, you might just change your mind; that is if I do my job well you will. Ready to get started?"

"Sure. So where do you want me?"

"Right here at my side. You'll be my sous chef tonight and…"

"Shoe…chef?" Ed frowns as she can't help but offer a giggle. "Right…carry on."

"Okay so first we'll start with the meat. I brought bacon wrapped filet mignons. Figured any woman worth her salt likes beef or at least she will after we're done with the menu," she states firmly as Ed can only agree, his brain checking off another thing he admires about her.

"I'm glad the woman I like does," he mentions under his breath as she looks up in surprise and he slightly pulls back, hoping he didn't sound too forward.

"She's glad you like the fact she does too," Donna assures him warmly as he leans in a bit closer, allowing the faint scent of her fruity body butter to play with his senses. "Sound good so far?"

"Perfect."

"And of course you can't have meat without potatoes, but instead of plain old White and mashed, we're going to jazz up our mashed potatoes up by leaving on the red skins and adding some extra flavors."

"Flavors? To mashed potatoes?" Ed asks in uncertainty as she looks at him and nods.

"Trust me, I'll have you eating out of my hand in no time."

"Just eat?" He lightly flirts back as her face warms.

"Okay so Caesar salad is kinda common so we are going to make a warm bean salad with some great Mediterranean flavors. I even picked up a few local ingredients from the market down the street. Do you ever go there? It has some great stuff."

"Never had a reason to," Ed shrugs as he looks into the bad and then pulls out a small bottle of black ooze. "Spaghetti…in a…can…what is this?"

"Balsamic glaze. Thicker than the regular balsamic oil but trust me it lends a great flavor to the salad dressing and we'll use it for dipping the bread."

"Dipping the bread? No butter?" Ed inquires as Donna laughs, her hand lightly resting on his hand for a few seconds.

"Tonight you're going to experience something new, okay. But at the end I guarantee you'll be full and hopefully satisfied."

"Well whatever you're making there smells pretty amazing. What is this?"

"Marinated and grilled artichoke hearts. Okay so we do the meat almost at the end because it should be served medium rare and just before you plate."

"Plate?"

"Serve," she counters as she hands him the potatoes. "Taking notes so far?"

"I'm supposed to take notes?" Ed teases as he holds up his notepad. "This is the easy part. Whether or not I'll be able to redo this is another story."

"Beef and lamb also is the most forgiving meat. You can overdo but even if it's a bit underdone, neither of you will get sick as opposed to chicken or even pork. Okay once you wash those cut them into cubes and put them into a pot with about a cup of water with a pinch of salt and put them on the stove to boil."

"This I can do," Ed heads for the sink turning back to watch Donna as she deftly works on the somewhat strange ingredients for the salad and just delighting in her company and soft chatter. "So can I ask how you got into this?"

"Surprising right?"

"To be honest yes, but sexy as hell," Ed praises in truth as she feels her face slightly warm.

But trying to push past her rapidly racing heart, she takes a deep breath and answers calmly. "I have the SRU to thank for pushing me toward my passion for cooking."

"The SRU?"

"Greg actually. I remember when I first started and he told me to have something else outside of work that I really love to do that wouldn't be associated with work in any way. And up until tonight it hasn't been," she concludes lightly.

"Sorry to have broken your perfect record," Ed gently teases.

"No you're not," she tosses right back as he grins and nods in agreement. "I have always loved to cook but never been that good…at least not enough to hire myself out. So the first…actually it um…it was after Delia died," Donna pauses as she remembers her first kill shot during her early days with the SRU.

"Donna I'm sorry," Ed mentions lightly as she looks at him and pastes on a small smile.

"Not you're fault, it happened right? But it was about a week after that that I was kinda down and a bit low that I was out for a walk and happened by one of the local community centers that night and they were hosting a cooking demonstration, drop-in's welcome. So I dropped in and that was it. I learned that night about how important it was to find something you like to make and then work to perfect it. I've never been a big dessert maker bu…"

"What? Oh and I asked…dessert…great," Ed groans as she lightly laughs.

"Trust me you would have been stuck with my amazingly awesome microwave brownies."

"Sounds tempting."

"They can be with lots of ice cream. That night I went home and put together a small menu as if I were the one that would be teaching a small group on what to make. Then I took courses on how to perfect that savory menu. I did that for the next year until I felt really confident and…okay I lied I did cook for Tom and Anna but it was only to test my menu. They really liked it and so I continued. For the next two years I took a lot more courses until I had perfected what I think is a great but simple menu and then I went and interviewed for Chef for Hire."

"Were you nervous?"

"Extremely. It was even harder than the SRU."

"Oh come on," Ed looks at her incredulously. "You didn't have me there shouting instructions at you."

"No I had a panel of very stern, very knowledgeable chefs who picked part everything. I failed the first time."

"Damn, sorry."

"No it was okay because I learned my weaknesses and what I had to work on. I went home kinda glum but determined to make it perfect. And you know my determination. It was just small things that they said even a nervous person shouldn't make and they were right. A month later I passed. It felt really good and I celebrated that night by buying myself a few top chef cookbooks," she looks at Ed with a beaming smile. "I just didn't have anyone to share it with."

"What about Tom?"

"When I first told him I failed, he asked if he should take out the panel."

"Smart man," Ed agrees.

"I asked him if he'd take them out for dinner and he said – no he'd take them out the SRU way – Scorpio then," she snickers. "Yeah he was excited but for me it was just such a personal milestone. I don't want to become a famous chef and I would never have the patience for my own restaurant, but having this as a serious side hobby forces me out of the law enforcement world for a time and to focus on something else. It really helps me to keep my head on straight, especially after days that don't go according to the SRU plan of everyone comes home safely and a good day is when no one dies. You burn a potato in this job you simply…get another. Speaking of potato's…"

"Oh damn…" Ed lightly curses as he looks at the bubbling pot. But just before he can remove it from the element, she flips on the fan and turns down the dial.

"They can still be saved," she assures him as she turns back to her task. "And so that's about it. I'm looking at taking a few dessert courses so I can present a complete menu with a dessert other than brownies and ice cream."

"Well so far everything sounds pretty amazing."

"Don't think I'm crazy for doing all this?"

"I think it's great. It's something you like to do and it's not illegal. What was another option?" Ed asks as he takes a sip of the nearby wine.

"Pole dancing," she replies calmly, instantly laughing when he lightly chokes. She looks at him in amusement as his face warms and he can only shake his head at the verbal trap he had just walked into with both eyes open.

"How do I sign up for that lesson?"

"To teach or watch?"

"Uh watch…trust me, me wrapping my leg around a pole…yeah we'll forget that image," Ed groans as he takes another sip of wine. "I really like this wine," he mentions with some embarrassment, Donna taking the hint to change the subject. "Did you take a few courses on wine pairings?"

"I did and I went to a few local wineries for some tasting and learned some really great tips. You know the Jackson-Triggs operation is mighty impressive. When I went there…" her voice trails off as she tells Ed to take out the potatoes and lightly mash them as she hands him a few ingredients to add.

"Okay so I always find it best to sear the filets and then put them into the oven for about ten minutes because it keeps the flavors inside."

"These…taste good," Ed takes a bit of the potato mash to taste, earning himself a small hand slap from Donna in the process. "Sorry," he offers with a grin.

"You're not sorry. Wait for the complete meal. Okay so while we wait for the meat we dress the salad and ready the bread."

"Ready…the bread…what is that?"

"I was shown to do it like this. Pour the olive oil into the middle of the plate and let it flow out to the edges and then place a small offering of the glaze into the middle like that and then…"

"What do I do with this?" Ed holds up the plate in wonder.

"Gently carry it to the table, one for each of us."

"So do you always eat with your clients?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How many lonely men I get called out for."

"And how many lonely men have called you?"

"More than you probably want to know," she answers in truth as he looks at her with a serious frown.

"You know that could be dangerous right?" He mentions in concern.

"Oh I know how to take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that but…right, none of my business," he utters in a low huff.

"Thank you for your concern, but I always carry my gun with me, they just don't know that. Besides after about the first two lonely males called for repeats, I told the service I only wanted to work for couples or families," she tries to put his mind at ease. "But with this call, I might be willing to make an exception."

Not wanting to sound too overbearing as he knows he's not her husband and can't exactly suggest she be more careful, he tries to shelve his anxiety at her showing up at some single man's apartment and the worst happening and puts on a small smile to get through the rest of the evening.

"So far everything is easy to make right?" Donna asks, feeling Ed's tension starting to grow at her mentioning her client list. _ I love the fact that he's concerned, maybe even a bit jealous but I can handle myself and he knows that right?_

"Everything except for the artichoke hearts. Where do I even find those?"

"Market down the street has the best but you can get a version in most supermarkets. Okay time to plate," she states as she takes the steaming pan out of the oven. Ed watches in rapt fascination as she starts to plate, knowing inside that his would never turn out looking that…professional.

"And there you go."

"Wow. We have to eat that now?" Ed lightly jokes as they carry the plates to the table, where the wine, bread and dipping plates were already waiting.

"I just hope it tastes as good as it looks."

The two of them sit down to enjoy, silence taking hold for a few moments as the first bites are enjoyed. Donna looks up in expectation as Ed swallows and looks up.

"Perfect," he praises as her face lights up. "Seriously Donna…this is perfect. Friday we'll…" he starts only to have her once again rest her hand on his and stop his speech.

"Let's enjoy tonight. Remember the goal of this service is to get a Chef either to cook the meal for you or teach you how to make something simple that you can make. I have faith in you."

"You really want to come back here Friday and see if I can remake this?" Ed asks weakly.

"I would love that. But put that thought aside for now and just enjoy the rest of the meal. Here, try the bread."

"Okay, so what do I do first?"

"I specially cut them into small pieces because it's easier to dip and then eat and women don't like to get food on their good clothes, especially anything oil based."

"Point taken," Ed agrees as he watches her dip a small piece into the oil and glaze and then eat it; his actions mimicking hers until he tries his own. "Actually very tasty. I usually just put on butter and that's about it. I have warmed up a garlic bread or two."

"That can also be nice but remember to get the baguette style not the…baguette? The skinny loaf," she lightly laughs as he finally gets what she's referring to. The rest of the meal is slowly enjoyed as Donna talks more about her favorite hobby and how all the funds from this job go to pay for courses, supplies and of course food she buys herself to practice at home.

"So what do you do with all the leftovers?"

"I can bring them here if you want," she answers with a smile as he eagerly nods. "So noted." The rest of the wine is drunk, the bread consumed and their plates literally cleaned. The simple but enjoyable meal was the perfect ending to a somewhat tense day.

"When I end a day like this, I can go home and think about the meal and the company. What I did right and what I still need to work on and I forget about the tension that happened earlier and my sleep isn't as fitful," she explains as they linger around the table finishing the last few sips of wine. "You still hungry for dessert?"

"Never had microwave brownies before but I have a microwave so am sure I can handle this."

"Well Sir they are already made but I can leave you the recipe if you'd like," she tells him as she slowly gets up, Ed following her lead until both were standing a few feet apart. "For a price," she adds with a soft smirk.

"Name it," Ed whispers as he leans in a bit closer and plants a tender but brief kiss on her mouth and then pulls back with a soft smile.

"Sold," she tells him cheekily before she pulls away and heads into the kitchen to get the dessert done. "This…is a very easy but elegant dessert," she explains as she pulls out two small plates. She warms the already cooked brownies and then arranges the gently steaming masses on the plates. She drizzles them with a light caramel sauce followed by a dark chocolate sauce and then puts a scoop of French vanilla ice cream on the side and a mint sprig on top.

"Simple…but elegant."

"And it'll be gone in about sixty seconds," he tells her eagerly as they head back to the table. "This looks and smells amazing."

"Yes warmed chocolate covers a multitude of sins."

While it's a bit longer than sixty literally seconds, Ed finishes his dessert a bit faster than expected, telling Donna to relax as he makes himself as second plate.

"Well?" He holds up the one he tried to make.

"Not bad," she can't help but praise, overlooking the askew pattern of the sauces and the ice cream right on top. The rest of the dessert is equally devoured in a short period of time, but savored down to the very last drop.

"Thank you," Ed offers as they both look at the time and realize they have an early day tomorrow and it's time for them to pack up and her to be on her way. "Tonight was a real surprise but better than I could have hoped for."

"Well you were quite the gracious and enjoyable host," she tells him in truth. "I enjoyed it immensely. Course I did have a bit more fun tonight than I normally do," she admits, something to which Ed's mind and heart take full delight in. They pack up the few remaining supplies and then both head for the door, Ed holding her large bag as she gets her coat on.

"They will email you a feedback form."

"Five stars all the way," Ed says in truth as he hands her her bag and then heads for the door. "I know tomorrow's an early start or I would have offered a second round of coffee."

"Friday," she whispers as he leans in closer, his hand gently cupping her cheek as he brings her mouth to hers. The kiss didn't have to last a long period of time as the searing heat is instantly felt and both pull away before the night extends longer than both anticipate for the first date.

"Well I can't promise something this amazing on Friday but if you want to stay in, I'd like to try to recreate this meal. That is if you don't mind having the same thing in a few days."

"I'll be here at seven," she confirms in haste. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He watches her until the elevator doors close from view and then turns back into his lonely apartment and sighs; his mind picturing the two of them cleaning up together and then ending the evening in each other's arms. _That'll come…don't rush a good thing._

Donna arrives home a bit quicker than expected, smiling to herself that she floated instead of drove all the way home and replaying literally every single second of the events that transpired. Right from Ed's surprised expression at opening the door to her and then ending the evening with a soft kiss and confirming date number two on Friday. It didn't matter if the food didn't turn out perfectly, just the fact that he wanted to try was all that mattered – to her it would be the perfect _real_ first date. The night ahead for both of them was restful and blissful.

XXXXXXXX

"I see you survived," Wordy tells Ed the following morning as he walks into the locker room and up to his best friend. "How'd it go?"

"Actually better than expected," Ed answers in truth.

"So the Chef knew their thing then?"

"The Chef…was pretty amazing," Ed replies with a cryptic smile.

"Ok-ay…," Wordy states slowly as Ed lightly laughs. "What'd they make?"

"You know it was a really great dish that I think Donna will love."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I know women," Ed playfully boasts as he earns himself an eye roll from Wordy. "Alright see you outside."

"That's all the details you're going to tell me? Did the guy look like Spike?"

"Nope, not nerdy at all," Ed answers with a small shrug. "Just the opposite."

"Ed!"

"See you outside Wordy!" Ed calls back as he heads for the door; entering the SRU main area. He spies Donna talking to Tom and smiles.

"So last night went that well huh."

"Best call so far," she tells him in truth.

"But you won't tell me who it was?"

"It was a guy trying to impress his first date."

"Okay so…think it'll work?"

"Trust me…it'll be perfect," she smiles before she turns and catches Ed's eye and smiles back before both teams converge and it's time to start the day. The rest of the day is thankfully uneventful for her; her mind delighting in the fact that she held out on Tom's insistent questioning about who her client was and then her telling him that the client had requested she not tell and she was going to honor that.

XXXXXXXX

"So you're actually gonna cook tonight?" Wordy asks as they both stand in the quiet SRU dressing room getting dressed to go home and bring the long day to a close. In truth the call had been a bit tenser than he had wanted, but the last thing he was going to do was cancel on the date that he had originally arranged.

"I am. Wish me luck!" Ed calls out as he heads for the exit doors; hurrying to his car, the ingredients already in the fridge and ready to be put to good use.

As she nears his apartment, Donna's stomach slightly tightens. They had connected only once since their unexpected cooking session on Wednesday night but since he hadn't mentioned something else, she could only assume he was going to cook and so was armed with her brownies and some nervous butterflies.

She knocks on the door and he opens it with a somewhat frantic expression and she can't help but offer him a weak smile as he offers her a brief kiss on the cheek and hurries back to the stove as the pot starts to boil over.

"I got it under control," he calls out as she enters and looks around. The table had been set as the night before, but that was the easy part and most likely was done before he had started to cook; the kitchen on the other hand was another story. But so far nothing really smelt too inedible – just overcooked.

"Maybe we should go…"

"Trust me we can still salvage this. Okay you haven't done the meat yet so…" she gently instructs as she takes over a few things and within about twenty minutes two plates were finally arranged and carried to the table. Ed pours them each a glass of wine and then sits down in front of her with a tense smile.

"Well?" He asks a few minutes later.

"For your first time it's very good and I'm not just saying that."

"Then you are worth every five star I gave you."

"I heard I got a very glowing report," she replies with a flushed smile. "I'm glad you decided to try tonight."

"I'm glad also."

The two of them enjoy the rest of their meal before both plates are left bare and the wine glasses emptied.

"Room for dessert?" Donna asks as she hands Ed the last dinner plate and reaches for the container of brownies.

"Always," he whispers as he leans in and gently cups her face with his hand, his lips at first nipping hers until her hand snakes behind his head and keeps mouth trapped against hers.

"Mmm," she whispers as she pulls back with a warm smile. "Why don't we take our coffee's and desserts and just relax in the living room. I think the game is on."

"I told Wordy tonight was going to be perfect."

"Yeah I think the Habs are playing."

"Ohhh…almost perfect," he smirks as she offers him a small grin. The two of them work side by side to complete the dessert, Donna offering another sympathetic smile as the poor mint leaf is doused with chocolate sauce but not saying a word at his efforts. They carry their plates into the living room, Ed turning to the game and the two of them sitting side by side while they enjoy the efforts of their hard work.

Ed gently drapes his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as her head gently rests on her shoulder. The rest of the night is spent talking, laughing, eating and bonding; growing closer together faster than either expected. Just before the date ends and Donna heads for home, the night is sealed with a passionate kiss and another scheduled cooking lesson, this one for free.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: ** Okay so I hope you liked the ending two our little fluffy ficlet. Please do review before you go as you know your reviews our golden and might get you another AU adventure in the future. Thanks everyone!


End file.
